Donnervogel
Donnervogel is a city-state of Izul, originally based around military might. Very recently after being attacked and partially destroyed by Heretics the city was claimed by demon worshippers, beginning a new nation worshipping the recently revived Samael. History Before Donnervogel hired the Dogs of War to win the city-state of Ikaria from the occupying forces of Kilen'Nindur. Heretic Attack After demolishing the city-state of Aasgeier, Netheroc's newly reformed Heretic army marched on Donnervogel, Soor, and Raeven. Donnervogel was still being evacuated when the Eldritch army arrived. Hope came, unexpectedly, in the form of demons. Sir Frederick Ketz and other members of the Temple of Gloaming summoned demons to battle the legionnaires attacking the city, including Ketz' own master, the vengeful fallen angel Zamiel. While the city was heavily damaged, it was not destroyed or captured by the Heretics. Current After the Heretics were repelled the Temple chose to remain in Donnervogel, recruiting or enslaving anyone who remained behind. They set the city-state up as their own, and sent riders to both Soor and Raeven to invite the citizens to move to the "protection" Donnervogel had to offer. Other demon worshippers, as well as tieflings and outcasts from all over were invited to the city-state as well, swiftly building it back up to a new form of glory. Government Before the Fall Current Donnervogel is now managed by a council of seven, each representing a different sin, overseen by Lord Konstantin Wolfram. Arius Spector is the Chairman of Pride, in charge of pro-Donnervogel propoganda and organizing much of the council's day-to-day activities. Sir Trent Lockley is the Chairman of Sloth, tasked with making many factors of Donnervogel comfortable and lulling the citizens into a sense of luxury and calm. Manfred Hass has the Chair of Wrath, and commands both the city's Wrathguard and the full scope of Donnervogel's military. Dominik and Kornelia Bierde are the twin Chairs of Lust, and oversee the sex and slave trade in the city. Heinz Salza is the Chairman of Gluttony, focused on obtaining new knowledge and magecraft for the members of the city to consume. Yaakov Raffgier has the Chair of Greed, in charge of trade and other economic activities. Allizsah Hellsight is the Chairwoman of Envy, in charge of the new form of the Temple of Gloaming and also anti-outsider propoganda. Culture Before the Fall Current Affairs Demons and demon worship have overtaken then culture of Donnervogel. Most churches have been changed into demonic temples and new shrines have sprang up. The military traditions of the city-state have been easily co-opted by the war-like demon worshippers. Chairman Lockley's efforts have led to a great increase in taverns, pubs, and bars throughout the city, filled with strong drink, comfortable couches, and entertainment - often provided by the Bierde Twins. Religion The state religion of Donnervogel is Diabolism. There are many temples, shrines, and dark churches dedicated to different fiends and demon lords, with the primary one being the physical Temple of Gloaming. Slavery Slavery is prevalent among the people of Donnervogel, and many immigrants and original citizens were enslaved immediately to better serve the more valuable members of the city-state. Having formed some sense of order however, most slaves are going to be enslaved outside of the city and brought in, to foster a sense of pride and possibility for the citizens of Donnervogel. Military In the Past Current Manfred Hass, the Chairman of Wrath, is leader of the Wrathguard and head of the military of the current Donnervogel. Other military groups in Donnervogel include the Black Riders, Blood Knights, and Fiendguard. Alliances Current Donnervogel is allied with the Nereidic demon worshippers of the splintered Nereidic Empire, and has quickly gained good relations with Necropolis. They are also looking to befriend several Drow noble houses. Notable Members Konstantin Wolfram Kilarra Jigoku One of Chairman Hass' top captains, Kilarra Jigoku is the name being used by a great tiefling warrioress. When she found out her demonic origins, Kilarra changed her birth name and found a way to summon the oni who she descended from. Using another technique she killed and consumed the demon, whose power she can now manifest in combat. Kilarra is loyal to Manfred Hass in the same way a cub might be loyal to the pack alpha, biding her time until he is weak and she is strong enough to replace him. Avetis See Also The Index of Races, the main article for Izul, and the other city-states, Raeven, Ikaria, Soor, and Aasgeier. Category:Nations Category:City-States Category:Incomplete